Konoha Highschool Life
by cherryblossom926
Summary: sakura, tenten, hinata, and ino go to a new hihschool and meets some guys that they start liking. throughout the year they experience drama, heartbreak and most importantly, love. can they survive all the nonsense? read and find out. R&R! thanks! XD
1. meeting the guys

Hi, hi people! Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. You can blame highschool for that. Some might be wondering why I'm not finishing anyof my stories. Well, I'm still trying to find some ideas. Anyway, on with the wonderful naruto tale! XD

"COME ON FOREHEAD!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"I'm coming Ino! Just wait I'll be down in a sec!" I'm Sakura Haruno, an average 16-year-old girl. I ran down the stairs to see my best friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Ino, the loud blonde that loves fashion, and shopping, just like me! She was my first friend and we are very close, not like I'm not close to my other friends but… um… you get my point. She is wearing a semi-tight, spaghetti-strapped pink shirt with a jean mini skirt. Tenten is the tomboy. She isn't into shopping or makeup. But even though she wears no makeup and she wears her hair in two buns all the time, she is still very cute and she's popular like the rest of us. She is wearing a black t-shirt that had a purple electric guitar on it and it said rockstar on it. Hinata is the shy, timid one but when you get to know her, she is a real talker. She is drop dead gorgeous but she is too self-conscious to see it. She is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a black heart in the middle.

"Helloooooooooo? Sakura? Stop day-dreaming and let's get going!" Tenten said. And with that we were on our way. We transferred highschools. We used to go to Fire Academy (AN: the name isn't too creative but hey, I couldn't think of anything else.) until somebody, not naming any names, Tenten, got us expelled. Apparently she scared her ex-boyfriend half to death by dressing up as Jason and had a very realistic looking chainsaw and started chasing him. Apparently since we were watching and laughing we got in trouble too. Anyway, now we are going to Konoha Highschool. (AN: again not creative but it was all my brain could come up with).

"Yay we're here!!! Aren't you excited!? I'm excited! I wonder if there are any hotties here? I bet there is. I'm s…"

"Ino, shut up!" tenten said.

"Yea Ino. Try not to make a scene," Hinata added. She always spoke with a soft voice, unlike a certain blonde girl I know. We went through the front door and entered a hallway full of people. One person I saw in particular was a guy with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that looked like the ass of a chicken. He looked my way and I quickly looked in another direction with a noticeable blush on my cheeks. He was in a group and my friends looked that way too. They walked over to us.

"Hey! You must be the new girls! Welcome to the school!!!!" the blonde boy said, no, actually I'd use the word yelled. He's as loud as ino. I never thought that was possible. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is Shikamaru Nara, the lazy butt, this is Neji Hyuuga, the girly one- ow!!!!"

"I'm not girly you airhead," Neji answered. "Hinata, haven't seen you in awhile," Neji said with no emotion on his face. Hinata instantly recognized him.

"Nice to see you again Neji," Hinata said.

"Anyway, the last one is Sasuke, he's a teme," once again naruto got hit in the head.

"Shut up dobe."

"Sooooo, you and Neji are related? I asked.

"Y-yea. W-we're cousins."

"Well, I'm sakura, that's Ino, this is tenten, and of course this is Hinata,"

"You're cute hinata!" Hinata blushed crimson red.

"Do any of you guys know where the front office is?" I asked.

"Yea! Come on I'll show you!" so we all follow, including the guys.

"I saw you looking at me. Couldn't resist me could ya?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not the case. I was just mentally making fun of your chicken hair!" I answered.

"Just keep telling your self that."

"Whatever" _'this guy is beyond annoying! He's also conceited but he's sooooo hot! Wait; no he's a jerk. You don't fall for jerks. You fall for nice guys. Yea, a perfect nice guy that treats people with respect an- great! I'm babbling in my head.' _We finally arrived to the office.

"well, here's the office. This was so troublesome," shikamaru stated.

"that is the hundredth time you said "troublesome"!!" ino screamed.

"Come on let's go," I said. The guys just got up and left us. We go in and principal Tsunade just gives us our schedules and practically yells at us to get out. We look at our schedules and apparently we all have the same homeroom together. We were on our way but, unfortunately, we got lost.

"Where's our class!? I swear it disappeared from the face of the earth! Either that or it turned invisible and everyone else can see it except for us because the class doesn't want us to find it!" Tenten stated. We were all frustrated and I was so aggravated that I was starting to believe her. Then we found some people that looked friendly so we went to go ask them.

"Ummm… do you k-know where th-this class is?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, it's right next door," all of our faces were like O.O when we heard that. We went inside and found no teacher.

"HIIIINNNAAAATTTTAAAA!!!!!!!" you could totally tell who said that. It was none other than naruto.

"where's the others? And where's our sensei?" ino asked.

"well, the others don't have this homeroom and our sensei is always late.

"morning class, sorry I'm late but…"

"LIAR!!!!!" the whole class roared.

"anyway, we have some new students here. Stand up girls," so we stood up and some guys whistled and made comments like, "your hot" and "you girls are cute" and other stuff like that. We just sat there and learned about English and punctuations, capitalization, and all that easy stuff. I had no idea how clueless naruto really was until now. Then the bell rang. _'finally time to go to the next class'_ I grabbed my stuff and flew ut the door util I ran into someone.

Hahaha! I'm leaving you in suspense! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Just to let you know that I do NOT own naruto. If I did than sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, and shikaino or shikatema would've happened a long time ago. Anyways, bye! XD


	2. drama starts

Hi, hi people! Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. You can blame highschool for that. Some might be wondering why I'm not finishing anyof my stories. Well, I'm still trying to find some ideas. Anyway, on with the wonderful naruto tale! XD

"COME ON FOREHEAD!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"I'm coming Ino! Just wait I'll be down in a sec!" I'm Sakura Haruno, an average 16-year-old girl. I ran down the stairs to see my best friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Ino, the loud blonde that loves fashion, and shopping, just like me! She was my first friend and we are very close, not like I'm not close to my other friends but… um… you get my point. She is wearing a semi-tight, spaghetti-strapped pink shirt with a jean mini skirt. Tenten is the tomboy. She isn't into shopping or makeup. But even though she wears no makeup and she wears her hair in two buns all the time, she is still very cute and she's popular like the rest of us. She is wearing a black t-shirt that had a purple electric guitar on it and it said rockstar on it. Hinata is the shy, timid one but when you get to know her, she is a real talker. She is drop dead gorgeous but she is too self-conscious to see it. She is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a black heart in the middle.

"Helloooooooooo? Sakura? Stop day-dreaming and let's get going!" Tenten said. And with that we were on our way. We transferred highschools. We used to go to Fire Academy (AN: the name isn't too creative but hey, I couldn't think of anything else.) until somebody, not naming any names, Tenten, got us expelled. Apparently she scared her ex-boyfriend half to death by dressing up as Jason and had a very realistic looking chainsaw and started chasing him. Apparently since we were watching and laughing we got in trouble too. Anyway, now we are going to Konoha Highschool. (AN: again not creative but it was all my brain could come up with).

"Yay we're here!!! Aren't you excited!? I'm excited! I wonder if there are any hotties here? I bet there is. I'm s…"

"Ino, shut up!" tenten said.

"Yea Ino. Try not to make a scene," Hinata added. She always spoke with a soft voice, unlike a certain blonde girl I know. We went through the front door and entered a hallway full of people. One person I saw in particular was a guy with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that looked like the ass of a chicken. He looked my way and I quickly looked in another direction with a noticeable blush on my cheeks. He was in a group and my friends looked that way too. They walked over to us.

"Hey! You must be the new girls! Welcome to the school!!!!" the blonde boy said, no, actually I'd use the word yelled. He's as loud as ino. I never thought that was possible. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is Shikamaru Nara, the lazy butt, this is Neji Hyuuga, the girly one- ow!!!!"

"I'm not girly you airhead," Neji answered. "Hinata, haven't seen you in awhile," Neji said with no emotion on his face. Hinata instantly recognized him.

"Nice to see you again Neji," Hinata said.

"Anyway, the last one is Sasuke, he's a teme," once again naruto got hit in the head.

"Shut up dobe."

"Sooooo, you and Neji are related? I asked.

"Y-yea. W-we're cousins."

"Well, I'm sakura, that's Ino, this is tenten, and of course this is Hinata,"

"You're cute hinata!" Hinata blushed crimson red.

"Do any of you guys know where the front office is?" I asked.

"Yea! Come on I'll show you!" so we all follow, including the guys.

"I saw you looking at me. Couldn't resist me could ya?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not the case. I was just mentally making fun of your chicken hair!" I answered.

"Just keep telling your self that."

"Whatever" _'this guy is beyond annoying! He's also conceited but he's sooooo hot! Wait; no he's a jerk. You don't fall for jerks. You fall for nice guys. Yea, a perfect nice guy that treats people with respect an- great! I'm babbling in my head.' _We finally arrived to the office.

"well, here's the office. This was so troublesome," shikamaru stated.

"that is the hundredth time you said "troublesome"!!" ino screamed.

"Come on let's go," I said. The guys just got up and left us. We go in and principal Tsunade just gives us our schedules and practically yells at us to get out. We look at our schedules and apparently we all have the same homeroom together. We were on our way but, unfortunately, we got lost.

"Where's our class!? I swear it disappeared from the face of the earth! Either that or it turned invisible and everyone else can see it except for us because the class doesn't want us to find it!" Tenten stated. We were all frustrated and I was so aggravated that I was starting to believe her. Then we found some people that looked friendly so we went to go ask them.

"Ummm… do you k-know where th-this class is?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, it's right next door," all of our faces were like O.O when we heard that. We went inside and found no teacher.

"HIIIINNNAAAATTTTAAAA!!!!!!!" you could totally tell who said that. It was none other than naruto.

"where's the others? And where's our sensei?" ino asked.

"well, the others don't have this homeroom and our sensei is always late.

"morning class, sorry I'm late but…"

"LIAR!!!!!" the whole class roared.

"anyway, we have some new students here. Stand up girls," so we stood up and some guys whistled and made comments like, "your hot" and "you girls are cute" and other stuff like that. We just sat there and learned about English and punctuations, capitalization, and all that easy stuff. I had no idea how clueless naruto really was until now. Then the bell rang. _'finally time to go to the next class'_ I grabbed my stuff and flew ut the door util I ran into someone.

Hahaha! I'm leaving you in suspense! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Just to let you know that I do NOT own naruto. If I did than sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, and shikaino or shikatema would've happened a long time ago. Anyways, bye! XD


End file.
